PJO Truth or Dare! (clean)
by TridentXOwl11
Summary: Alot of the other ones I have read have kissing (well, mine might have some) and make outs (ew) , so I decided to make a CLEAN one. :) Anyways, shout out to "sincerely kimby", because I'm basically writing a fanfic about her fanfic, cause I'm using her OC. Anyway, enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

(all the other ones I read had makeouts and crap like that, so, this one is completely clean… Oh! And Leila is not my OC. She is a character owned by the fanfic author "Sincerely Kimby" She is Percy's twin sister)

TRUTH OR DARE: PJO STYLE

Annabeth's POV:

I was sitting on my bed, reading my architectural design manual when a knock sounded on the door. Malcom looked at me, but when I made it clear I was staying _right here on my bed, _he opened the door, to find Percy.

"Is Annabeth here?" He asked, peeking over Malcom's shoulders towards my bunk.

"Yeah. I'll get her." He looked back towards me. I groaned.

"What do you want me for?" I asked Percy. I had to make sure it was a worth-while cause first.

"Truth or Dare. Rachael, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Conner, Will, Leila, Katie, Clarisse and Chris are waiting for us in Leila and my cabin." Percy answered.

"Ugh. You know how I think this game is a waste of time."

"'cmon." Percy said.

"Fine." I dragged myself off my bunk, and headed to the Posideon cabin for a round of pure stupidity.

When we got to the Posideon cabin, Travis and Connor started clapping. "You got her!" Travis piped. "Yeah, we thought she'd claw your eyes out." Connor finished.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to Thalia. "So, how does this work?"

"Well, Travis and Connor have a box full of dares and truths, and the person who goes first gets to pick the next person, and that person draws from the box." Thalia explained.

"Cool. Well, who's going first?"

"Me!" Travis said. I didn't know why he _wanted _to get chosen, but you could never tell with the Stoll's. Travis reached into the shoebox. He pulled out a dare/truth.

"It's a dare." He said, unfolding the slip of paper.

"It says, 'walk around and tell Chiron and everyone else you know he sleeps with curlers in his tail.'" He grinned. "Gladly!"

He stood up and exited the cabin. Fifteen minutes later an annoyed-looking Chiron appeared at the door. He looked like he wanted to scold us, then just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and muttered, "teenagers."

"Ok. For the next person… I choose… Leila!" Leila smiled. The Stolls were her best friends, so she knew Travis would pick her. She picked up the box, and shuffled her hand around in it.

Leila's POV:

I hope I get a dare, truths are so boring. I pulled out a slip of paper. "Crud. It's a truth." Percy laughed. "It says, 'who do you like?'" See what I told you? Lame. I already have a boyfriend: Will. "Isn't this obvious?" I said. "Will." Will looked at me. "I would hope so. I don't share my nutella for nothing."

I closed my eyes, wondering who I would pick next…. I know!  
"Percy. You're up."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes, wondering who I would pick next…. I know!  
"Percy. You're up."

Percy's POV:

Yes! Finally, my turn. I shifted my hand through the sea of truths and dares. "Got it. It's a….truth. Pooey."

Leila giggled. "Ha ha. Looks like I'm not the only one with bad luck."

"Oh, shut up." I started to read the truth question, and started to feel my scalp prickle. It does that when I'm confused. This was the same truth Leila got. "Um, 'who do you like?'" I rolled my eyes.

I already had a girlfriend! Wasn't this obvious? "Annabeth, duh." Travis looked put out, like he'd wanted some fiery drama. "Who to pick, who to pick…. Ah ha! I shall chose, thy rightfully entitled, Annabeth!" Annabeth stared daggers at me, but I just smiled sarcastically. She smirked. "We'll see how you deal with _this, _Jackson."

"I thought we were past the last name stage!"

"Whatever." She cracked a smile. She put her hand into the box without hesitation, and drew out a card. "It's a dare." She unfolded the card. "It says, 'Kiss me. From Travis.'" She looked up from the card, blushing. "Were you hoping _Katie _would get this, possibly, Travis?" Now it was time for Travis's cheeks to burn. He mumbled something nobody could hear. Then Connor gave a devil-ish smile. "Well, you still have to do the dare, Annie."

"Don't-call-me-Annie."

Travis looked scared, then cracked a smile. "Annie."

"No!"

"Annie"

"Ugh."

"Ha ha. Annie."

"SHUT UP!"

"Annie…. Okay, I'm done now."

"Thank the gods."

"But you still have to do it Ann-!"

"Don't you dare!"

"—abeth. Sheesh."

Annabeth huffed. "I refuse! I'm not kissing Travis. That would be, utterly, most definitely, undeniably….."

"Awesome?" Cut in Travis.

"Ew, no. Gross."

"Just do it!"

"NO! How can I get out of this dare?!"

Travis smiled. "Well, I guess you could do a forfeit dare, if you wanted."

"Please!"

"Fine, fine. Draw another dare from the box."

And so she did.

"It says, 'Kiss me, from Travis.' What the hades, Travis?!"

"You have to do it."

"I refuse….. again!"

"I don't know if you can do that."

"I'm going to anyway."

"You can't."

"Go fall into Tartarus."

"You still have to."

"Die."

"No."

"You can't refuse to die, not if I kill you when you least expect it."

"Do the freaking dare, Annabeth!" Yelled Leila, suddenly pointing her dagger at the indignant blonde.

I never knew my sister could be so harsh.


End file.
